The Eye-patch and the Author
by The Monochrome Kiss
Summary: When Henry stumbles upon an eye-patched boy, his life is suddenly filled with mysteries all connected to one another, and maybe a bit of romance too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, here I am, ready with a new hopefully alright story. I was distressed when I saw a lack of OUAT and Anime/Manga crossovers, so I decided to make one, crossed over with my all time favorite. Enjoy!**

A storm was in the air in Storybrooke. At first, a lot of people didn't realize it. But the magic users did, and they all headed to their homes. But of course, something had gone awry.

"Have you seen Henry?" Emma asked Regina, glancing up at the ever-darkening sky. As if on cue, the wind picked up from moderate shivers in the atmosphere to violent gusts. By now, even the ones without magic had noticed this.

Regina stood up suddenly, concern on her face, and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Henry and Violet left a little while earlier for a picnic in the woods. We have to get them back before anything happens."

"Then I'm coming too."

The two mothers resolutely walked out, their purpose solidly in mind.

* * *

"It's getting really windy, Henry." Violet watched dead leaves swirl around her.

"Let's cancel the picnic, I bet my mom's are worried by now." He turned back towards Storybrooke, but something caught his eye. He ran off in the opposite direction, inciting more concern from Violet.

"Henry!" She picked up her skirts and ran off after him. He didn't stop running at her voice, he just continued his path.

Skidding to a stop by a deep ditch, he slid down carefully, and stopped.

A boy was lying unconscious, or dead.

"Violet, I need your help!" She slid down too, and looked at the boy. "How..."

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get him out of here." And with that, he grabbed one of the boy's arms and motioned for Violet to do the same.

Slowly, they dragged him out of the ditch and headed back in the direction of the town. But the winds had gotten even more angry, little drops of water were beginning to sprinkle now too.

"Henry, we're not going to get back in time."

"We still have to try."

But, running towards both of them, were Emma and Regina. They both relaxed when they saw Henry and Violet.

"Henry! Thank God you're okay!" Emma picked up the speed of her running.

"We can talk later, we need to get this boy back to town!"

And with the appearance of both the stronger adults, they skidded into the house just as it really began pouring.

The two women sighed in relief, and clustered around Henry. But Henry was only looking at the boy.

His hair appeared to be tinged a gray-blue, and his body was thin and small.

But most prominent of all his characteristics was the eye-patch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back. Hope you like this chapter, and please comment.**

Visions swam before Ciel's eyes, making him slightly dizzy. In one, he was trapped within that same repeating nightmare, where there was no chance of escape, and the knife would descend. He would scream out, but this time, no creature of darkness would come to his aid, and the blade would rip into his stomach.

In another, it was calmer on the outside, but inside Ciel's head was a turmoil of emotions when he saw Sebastian. _But I can't tell him, not now._

And so, the wild crescendo of longing would be inside him.

And the last vision to futter across his subconscious was where he had braced himself to confess to Sebastian, to finally end that damned wave of longing he was met by a cold truth.

The feelings were not returned.

Then, a bright light invaded his mind, and all of these visions were forgotten.

"I think he's waking up." Henry looked down at the strange boy from the woods. He definitely was going to ask questions, he was just that way.

"Kid, tell us before you pick up random strangers and bring them into our home." Emma said. She herself was not so sure about the boy.

"Henry did the right thing. Otherwise, there was a good chance that the kid he brought here would've gotten electrocuted by lightning." Regina defended him. To prove her point, she looked outside the window, where the storm was howling loud as ever.

"Still, we might risk bringing something into our lives that we might not like."

Everybody remained silent at that comment.

Ciel blinked open his eyes all the way, and was greeted by a room full of unfamiliar people, a headache, and a feeling that something was missing.

Henry waited for the boy to look around, then he said, "Are you okay?"

The words tripped in Ciel's mouth for a moment, then he managed to squeeze out, "I think I'll manage."

Henry's face settled into a relieved look. "Okay, that's good."

Before he could ask another question, Emma interrupted. "You do realize that you were found in the middle of the woods right before a storm. How'd you get here?"

Ciel tried to answer, but then found that he didn't know an answer. It was simply not there. So he didn't speak.

"He's probably just as confused as all of us." Violet piped in.

"I'm Henry, and this is my two mom's Emma and Regina, and that's Violet." Henry said, smiling. He was trying hard not to overwhelm him.

Ciel, after grasping around in his head very hard, finally found an answer.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

"What should we do with him?" Regina asked.

"Well, we obviously have to help him, and that's all I know." Henry interjected firmly.

"We can see if Granny's has a room." Emma said.

"I wonder what he's doing in Storybrooke." Regina said. The thought had already crossed all of their minds, and all of them didn't want to offer an answer.

Except for Henry.

He tried thinking of all the stories with a boy with a sad expression and an eye-patch, but he couldn't think of any at the top of his head. So, he got out the Storybook.

But much to his surprise, the book was already open.

It was open to a page with Ciel, and a butler all in black, following him like a shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter. Thank you KitKatLove96 for your support. Oh, and if anybody's a good beta-reader out there, I'd** **really** **appreciate if you helped me. Anyway, onwards!**

 _"No matter what, I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the house of Phantomhive."_

Henry had spent some time flipping through the new story, but found only these words. They kept bothering him. He could only gather so much from these words. He already new the boy's name, but then there was the term _house of Phantomhive._ What did that mean?

This boy was an enigma that Henry had to decode.

To unravel this mystery, it seemed common sense to start at the source. So Henry got up to talk to the boy.

* * *

Ciel was put in Henry's room for the moment, while everybody decided what to do with him. He sat on the bed furiously racking his brain on what had caused him to be here, in an unfamiliar place, with the only thing that he could remember was his name.

 _Judging by all of their reactions,_ he thought, _I'm definitely not from here. But then, where am I from?_

Interrupting his train of thought, Henry walked in.

"Hey."

"Hello." When Ciel spoke back, Henry noticed the boy's accent. He made a mental note of that in his head.

"What do you need?" Ciel said.

"I'm here to ask you some stuff."

Before Henry could start, Ciel interrupted him. "Before you say anything, you should know that I have no memory of anything regarding my life."

Henry frowned at the interruption. "But you know your name."

"It seems that it is the only thing I can remember."

"Oh. Alright."

Silence. "That must suck, not being able to remember your life."

Ciel seemed to think this over, then he said, "I feel that sometimes, it might be a mercy."

* * *

The demon had a sudden feeling, and he knew what it meant immediately.

 _ **Oh dear, I wonder what Bocchan has gotten himself into now.**_

He smiled, then said out loud.

"I hope he hasn't done anything rash after the rejection."

He sighed. "Now, I shall bring him home."

Then, he disappeared.

 **Sorry for the quickie chapter, but I really have such big ideas to follow in this fix, and I'm doing it in chunks. (I will try to make the next chapter longer).**

 **See you next time!**

 **~ The Monochrome Kiss 😘**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still looking for that Beta-reader...**

Ciel spent a restless, sleepless, night.

Originally, he was supposed to sleep on an air mattress on the floor, but Henry must've felt sorry for him, since he himself took the air mattress and told him to use his bed. In any case, Ciel mused, he didn't sleep, air mattress or not.

He stared at the wall, until feverish nightmares danced on the surface. He shut his eyes against them, but they continued to persist.

Henry couldn't sleep either. His mind was too active with questions to even consider the possibility.

 _Well, he must have some connection with this town. Maybe a family member, but I don't think that there's anyone here with his last name, but that doesn't mean anything. Or,_ Henry began to be nervous at the thought, _he could've made a deal. And of course, there's one person who makes deals like that here._

He was going to visit Mr. Gold in the morning.

* * *

Mr. Gold was arranging his peculiar objects in his shop when Henry stepped in.

"Umm... Grandpa?"

"And what might be the occasion for this visit, Henry?"

"Do you know who we found last night?"

"A boy. Yes, I know about it."

"Does he happen to have a connection to you?"

Gold smiled inwardly. "I assure you, we do not."

Henry didn't quite believe him, but he nodded. "Okay."

After Henry walked out of the shop, Mr. Gold sat down. "And now all I have to do is wait now."

* * *

"Mom, do you think that Ciel might've had a deal with Mr. Gold?"

Regina frowned, "It's likely."

They, along with Emma and Hook, were sitting in the kitchen.

"Crocodile?" Hook remarked, "Then the kid's in trouble now."

"Anybody with a deal with Gold definitely gets more than they bargained for." Emma said.

Ciel was making his way downstairs when he heard there conversation.

"Who is this Mr. Gold?"

They all turned around startled.

Finally, Regina spoke. "No good."

Then, all was silent.

* * *

"Your name's Ciel. I haven't heard that before."

"It means sky in French." Ciel didn't realize he knew that until now.

"That's cool." Henry and Ciel were sitting alone.

"Why do you have two mothers?"

Henry replied, "One of them adopted me, and one of them' is my birth-mom."

"That explains it then."

"Are you friends with Violet?" Cael said after a while.

Henry blushed a little. "She's sort-of my girlfriend."

"Are you betrothed?"

"Huh?"

Ciel didn't know why he said that. A faint memory was in his head, of a very energetic girl with blonde hair."I don't know why I said that."

"Did you lose an eye?"

He hand went up and pressed over his eye. "I still have an eye, but I don't understand it."

He lifted up the patch, and there was some sort of marking on it.

This mystery was definitely getting more interesting.

* * *

 _Some years ago..._

Rachel could not be consoled. She was getting more upset with each passing day. And the thing that bothered Vincent Phantomhive was that he could do nothing about it.

The reason for her sadness was that even after all this time, they had no child. She wanted nothing more than one, and there was none.

Vincent feared for her.

It was during the middle of the night when the stranger appeared.

Vincent grabbed a gun and was immediately alert.

The stranger giggled. "No need for that dearie! Rumplestiltskin, at your service."

He took a dramatic bow, and Vincent lowered the gun.

"What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to give you a gift! Something that you two want from the bottom of your hearts. A child."

"What do you get out of it!"

"My my, so suspicious! Let's just say, this benefits me. You will find out tomorrow." He disappeared.

The next day, Rachel's spirits had been uplifted. They were going to have a child.

And seeing his wife's joy, Vincent forgot about the visit.

When the child was born, they named him Ciel, and everything seemed alright in their world.


End file.
